


Eyes on the Road

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: April Sale 2019 [9]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Female Dominance, Femdom, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, dom!reader, roadhead, sub!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: It's been a while since Buck has been home. So when he turns up to pick you up after running errands, you just can't keep your hands off him. Let's hope Buck can drive while being hopelessly distracted!





	Eyes on the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/gifts).



Sometimes you really regret having six dogs and a cat. Arms laden with heavy bags of food and kitty litter, you dump the last of your haul on the pavement and shake your arms out with a huff. It sort of looks like you bought out the store with what you’ve got by your side, and that’s not even counting the box of groceries for your own pantry. It’s going to be hell getting all of this into the back of the truck by yourself-

Beep beep!

You perk up, catching sight of your man waving at you from the driver’s side of your truck. “Bas! You’re home early!”

Sebastien Cote grins and gives you a cheeky bow and salute as he hops out. “Early furlough, mon ange. Need some help?”

You look at the pile of sacks, then back at his beefy arms and chest that is just barely contained in his too-tight shirt, and smirk, teeth sinking into your upper lip. “Ah, my arms are aching too much. I’m afraid you’ll have to haul all of that into the truck. On your own.”

Sensing an ulterior motive, all Sebastien can do is laugh and nod his head. “Of course, mon ange. I’ll help you into the car first.”

“Such a sweetheart,” you purr and lean up, kissing his lips gently. But you decline. “I want to see you work, Bas, if you don’t mind.”

He grins and tips his head, winking at you while flexing those arms of his. “I am your slave, mon ange.” Without another word, he heaves two sacks onto his shoulders at the same time, throwing them carefully into the back of the truck easily. Sweat quickly builds on his skin, slicking up his hairy arms and making his shirt stick to his back, chest and belly as he works.

Quietly, you bite your lip and grin as you admire his built physique, the ease with which he moves, and groan as you watch his back muscles ripple when he tosses the sack down. The bulk of his shoulders bob and twist with his movements. The flexing of his thighs as he bends down to grab a sack. The soft grunts as he lifts three heavy food sacks at once. Ah, truly gorgeous.

Out of the corner of your eyes, you see women and men alike stopping to stare at your gorgeous boy. Even once he finishes hauling everything, they still stare when he goes to you and drops a soft little peck on your lips. “Mmm, they’re looking, Bas.”

“Let them look,” he growls and kisses you deeply, only parting when you laugh and push yourself away. “Hey!”

“More kissy kissy when we get home, honey.” You wink at him and moved to the open cab door. “Give me a lift, will you?”

The echoing grin that he beams at you is almost blinding, his big, warm hands circling around your waist and lifting you effortlessly up onto the seat. There, his palms linger even when you scoot over the bench and slide into the passenger side. He follows after he closes up the gate, hopping in with ease due to his height and his training. In doing so, his shirt rucks up to reveal his hairy abs, something that he doesn’t bother to correct as he starts up the truck and pulls out of the lot. With one hand, he clips on his seatbelt and steers with his other, making it all look effortless as he makes his way out of town.

Soft music plays in the background as you lean back and admire his figure, the bulk of him filling up his side of the cab, the way his jeans cling tightly to his muscled thighs, the way his cock fills the front of his jeans so perfectly. The way his nipples poke out of his shirt oh so deliciously. Hell, you’re pretty much undressing him with your eyes alone.

“Something on your mind?” Sebastien’s voice jolts you out of your thoughts. With the truck stopped at a traffic light, he can take his eyes off the road to look at you affectionately.

Humming, you stall for time, eyes darting out the windscreen to see that, due to the height of the truck, literally no one could see into the cab. Perfect. “There is, actually. Keep your eyes on the road, Bas.”

“Huh?” Sebastien only has time to grunt inelegantly before you’re sliding over as far as your seatbelt allows, your hands unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans with ease. “Hey!”

“Eyes on the road.”

He gulps and wrings his hands on the wheel, his face turning to stone as the lights turn green. “Y-yes, ma'am.” The first touch of your hand through the forest of his pubic hair brings a bright blush to his face, the following curling of your hand around the base of his cock wrenches a moan, and then a tight squeeze has him whimpering and tensing up. “Ah!”

“There you are~” you purr down at his cock, pulling aside the flaps of his jeans to pull out his quickly hardening cock. “Oh, how I’ve missed you.” The thickness of him fills your hand completely, searing your palm as you stroke him slowly, gently. His foreskin rolls over his head when you pull your grip up, then when you stroke downwards it peels back to reveal his glistening head that’s already beading with precum. “Mmm, hard for me already?”

Sebastien gulps and clenches his teeth, gritting out, “I’m always hard for you, Madame.” The waver in his voice tells you exactly how wrecked he is even though his body language doesn’t. There’s a slight twitch in his hips when you trail one hand down to his balls, when you curl your hand around his sack and squeeze gently. “NNghh!”

Miraculously, his focus is still unwavering, his hands steady on the wheel and his feet still working the pedals as though nothing is happening. Good, that means you can step this up a notch. “Remember, try not to crash,” you purr with a sadistic grin, bending over and pressing your lips to the weeping head of his cock.

“Fuck!” Sebastien’s voice is rough and harsh as he swears in both English and French, his teeth clicking and his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. “Shit. Merde!”

Chuckling darkly, you suck his head into your mouth and take as much of him as you can, relaxing your throat and letting him slide deep. His sheer girth makes your jaw ache but the salty, musky taste of him makes you forget all that the more you suckle on and lick around him. As his cock jumps and twitches, his body remains still, if tense, and you only take the opportunity to curl one hand around his balls while the other creeps up under his shirt.

Above you, Sebastien sets his jaw and glares out the windscreen, his mind focused to a sharp point as he makes the right turns and navigates the winding road to your house out on the outskirts of town. The dirt and gravel road makes you bounce on his lap, making his concentration waver ever so slightly before he clamps down on his control and sets himself straight. Thank fucking god he’s been through literal hell, otherwise he doesn’t think he’d be able to concentrate through your tongue and your mouth working his cock like a delicious lolipop. Already, a powerful warmth curls deep in his belly, telling him he’s going to blow his load against his will if he doesn’t make it home in a few moments.

“P-please, mercy! I-I cannot-I’m going to-!”

“You’re going to cum?” You raise your head and lick your lips, chuckling. “Try not to.”

“Two minutes! Please, two minutes and we’ll be home,” Sebastien begins to beg, already spotting your home at the end of the dirt road.

“Aww, surely you can last another minute? I haven’t had enough of your cock just yet~” At that, you dip down again and take him back into your mouth.

Sebastien cries out hoarsely and takes one hand off the wheel to clamp down on your shoulder. To wrench you off or to anchor himself, he’s not sure, but it helps him push back his impending orgasm until he screeches to a halt outside your garage. In a flash, he has yours and his seatbelt unbuckled and is pulling you into his lap before he can even turn the engine off.

His cock slaps at your belly as he reaches around you and switches the truck off desperately, his hands shaking and his lips almost bleeding from the force with which he kisses you. “Please, please, madame, mercy!”

You’ve never been gladder of your decision to wear a short skirt and thin leggings. “More. Beg me more.”

“Please put my cock inside you. Please. Let me fuck you, for the love of all that’s good, I gotta fuck you right now or I’m going to lose my mind!” Sebastien chokes out between kisses and moans, his hands helping you hitch up your skirt and tear at the seat of your leggings until your panties are bared. Even those are easily torn as he rips them with those huge hands of his, his cock slapping at your exposed flesh even before you can help angle him right. “I can’t take it, I need you. I need you, Madame, please!”

“Good boy, my good boy,” you hiss and kiss him back fiercely, angling his cock into your pussy and sinking down in one quick move. That roadhead really got you going.

Even if he can’t move very much, even if you can’t move well either, the fervent grinding and fucking are more than enough to tip you both over the edge. Sebastien has been riding that razor’s edge for what seems like forever, from that traffic light all the way down your gravel driveway, he’s been holding himself back for an impossible amount of time. And for you, the sheer desperation of this impromptu fucking makes you so hot you cum around his cock without so much as a flick on your pulsing clit.

“Bas!” You cry out his name, teeth sinking into his neck just as his hand flies into your hair, grasping it tightly as your boy cums inside you.

For a good while, both of you pant with your eyes closed, reclining against each other until your hearts slow back to a normal rhythm. Sebastien comes to first, grumbling and kissing your sweaty cheek. “Missed me that much?”

You sigh and wind your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. “You have no idea.” Paying no mind to your haul in the back of the truck, you snuggle into his arms. Ah well, there’s nothing perishable in there anyway.


End file.
